


Morning Wake-Up Call

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Helena and her husband get busy early in the morning





	Morning Wake-Up Call

" _Husband, are you awake?_ "

David stirred as he became half-awake, still too groggy to remember much of...well anything. He was still so under it he asked himself for a second where we the hell he was and what was the soft, warm thing pressed up against most of the frontal part of his body. He groaned as it started to come back to him: It was Helena. His wife, Helena who had chosen him to be her husband/breeding stud because like any proper lady of high society she had to have a husband and children, even when she had a multi-billion dollar business to run that barely allowed her time to sleep, much less date.

" _David? Are you awake?_ "

David mumbled an impossible to understand ' _Not really_ ' as he tried to focus on Helena's voice. The problem with being a heavy sleeper and a night owl was that mornings were particularly evil to him and waking up was a process that took a lot of time and effort, a reason why most of the time Helena just let him sleep when she had to get up and start her day at ungodly hours.

" _I know at least a part of you is_ "

Helena chuckled softly and David felt himself becoming more awake as the feeling coming from his groin made him smile. Helena and her lawyers had been incredibly through when they met to draft the prenup conctract: He was to give her at least 3 children, take her last name and make himself available to her in whichever way she demanded as part of her 'marital rights' over him. When he signed, he thought that meant 'No skipping cocktail parties' yet Helena kept exercising her marital rights quite often in manners he couldn't complain about.

"Good morning-" David yawned as he blinked his eyes open, still very much asleep but now remembering where he was: The bedroom of their penthouse, where Helena had ridden him twice last night as stress relief after a very important business trip to Europe. It was the bloddy twenty-first century and Helena still had to prove herself capable of taking care of her father's business.

"Good morning, husband" Helena answered in her gentle, shy voice that made David scoff because after their honeymoon he had learned that she was neither of those things.

"How did you slept, wife?" David hated he couldn't really call her 'darling' or 'honey' or anything endearing because at the end of the day theirs was a business arrangement: She got babies and prestige out of him and he got his family off his ass, stopping boring date after boring date with witless, giggling women who weren't even a good laid. Getting laid instead of just jacking off into a cup was a great bonus, but that bonus existed was more than anything else because Helena was so damn busy she couldn't set the time aside for an appointment at the clinic.

"Marvelously" Helena was very pleased with him and his capability to fullfil his end of the bargain. David made great arm candy, Helena got to use the prestige of his family to get her way easier in some parts of her life and David had quickly learned what she liked in bed. "You performed beautifully last night"

"I'm honored by such a-" A yawn escaped David and as he tried to strech in the bed, he became more aware of his current situation: Helena's head laid on top of his arm, her whole body pressed against him, one of her hands in his groin and the other running gently all over his chest; the hand of his free arm was on top of her luscious ass. David decided to take advantage of his situation and gently caress it, his hand going up and down reaching all the way to the outside of her beautiful, toned thighs.

"You are such a funny man-" Helena said as she applied a bit more of pressure to his groin, palming his cock through his underwear -a kink of hers turned out to be having David fuck her while his cock stuck out from the trouser's slit- as she teasingly said in a mocking voice "Your cock has been awake for a while now, yet you're still trying to wake up"

"He has?" David asked, playing dumb. He knew his morning wood turned her on a bit, Helena rarely leaving his bulge unattended.

"Quite so-" Helena purred as she slid her hand inside his underwear, wrapping his cock with her hand and starting to slowly jacking him off "He was so hard that it woke me up as he tried to make his way inside me, but it got trapped between my rear and you"

"I see-" David chuckled a single time in self-amusement "Glad you caught him"

"However, I think it would be a shame to waste such an incredible erection-" Helena squeezed David's cock just a bit, enough to make David stiff up and become more awake "Especially when I am disposed to have him inside me if you ask nicely"

"Helena, please-" David wanted to call her 'baby' or 'sweetheart' for this kind of thing that seemed to too perfect to be true, but he knew his feelings weren't required of him, only his seed and company at parties "Let me-"

Whatever he was going to say next died in his throat as Helena moved her hand away from his cock and went for the waistband of his underwear, pressing her fingernails gently against his skin as she pulled downwards "My, my. Begging already, are we?"

Helena pushed David onto his back by lightly pressing on his chest, guiding David a bit knowing full well he needed some guidance to function this early in the morning. Helena slightly rose from the bed to sit on it, her hair shining like molten gold in the light of the penthouse as she took in the smell of the fresh morning while David marveled in how beautiful his wife looked naked in the morning light.

"You know, David-" Helena spoke after a moment, turning her head slightly to look him in the eye from where she sat "It's not fair. I did all the work last night."

"Yeah-" David retorted with a smile on his face as he remembered the previous night "Kind of hard to do much when you jump me the moment we were through the door. Even harder still to do much when you ride me like you're trying to win the Indiana Derby"

"I wanted my prize" Helena said, smilling lustfully as she ran her eyes all over her husband "And though I got it in the end, it isn't right for me to do all the hard work"

Helena twisted around and got on all fours to then slowly crawl her way up the bed to David's ear, taking her sweet time and letting him admire her breasts as they hanged from her chest. When she got where she wanted to be, she simply whispered in his ear before bitting his earlobe hard enough to make David groan in pain "Get to work, husband"

David realized he was fully awake incredibly early in the morning and felt like calling the whole thing a miracle, but he knew better: Helena rarely did things without a plan and he'd inadvertently had fallen into one of her schemes again. Not that he could complain really.

David got up and noticing Helena held her position, moved around on the bed atop his knees until he had placed himself behind her and noticed that Helena's thighs were glistening with her arousal.

"Seems like half of my work is already done-" David proclaimed unsurprised this had been the motive all along. Helena, like any human, had her needs and wants "Pity. I wanted to taste you on my way to breakfast"

"You still can-" Helena answered looking over her shoulder, adding teasingly with an ear-to-ear grin "Just wake up early tomorrow"

David laughed laconically before grabbing his cock, bringing himself closer to his wife and rubbing the head of his cock lightly up and down; smilling proudly as he saw Helena bend her back more, pressing her chest against the bed while holding her ass as high as she could. He kept teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock past the point he was properly coated with her juice to see if he could get her moaning. Helena started to sway her ass, following David's cock and trying to get it inside but to no avail.

"David-" Helena spoke with a breathy voice "If you keep teasing me, I'll make you regret it"

"My, my" David sank half of his cock inside Helena, making his wife's body become stiff and grunt at the sudden penetration "So demanding this early? Your workers are in for a treat"

David moved his hips back slowly, until his tip was almost out and then he thrusted himself right back in with a single, energetic push that had this lap crash loudly against Helena's ass; her tight cunt was incredibly wet and it was easy to move in back and forth but David found himself not wanting to after a couple of thrusts, for walls of his wife's pussy were pressing down on his shaft deliciously. It seemed that every thrust was an agony of sorts for Helena's vagina given that everytime David moved backwards, it would clench down hard trying in vain to stop his cock from leaving her body even in the slightest.

David thrusted slowly as the feeling of pleasure started to register in his still asleep body; the slow movement driving Helena mad. She loved getting fucked into the bed, especially by someone as big and thick as David who's cock reached all the way inside and fitted her vagina like it was especifically made for her pleasure. Every last vein and bit of curve estimulated her and made her shiver in delight as he moved in and out, making her want more.

"David-" Helena said between short breaths as their bodies swayed steadily at the slow rythm her husband had settled them into "I said no teasing, and no slacking off. You have duties to perform as a hus-"

A hand fell on Helena's ass with the strength of a hammer hitting an anvil and Helena's knees gave under her as the pleasure of the delicious sting ran wild in her body. David plopped on top of her and started to plow his wife harder, the pace remaining the same.

"Is this slacking?" David taunted Helena in between thrusts, each one of his stroke sounding loud in the room as the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room; David' grunts and Helena's little whimpers of ecstasy were drowned by the sounds of their fucking.

"Yes-" Helena moaned, desperate for more of David and his cock "More! Harder!"

David picked up the pace and their love making got louder, Helena giving in and moaning every time David bottomed out inside her, her husband grunting as he fucked her hard and fast against the bed "Am I still slacking?"

"More, more, more,mo-" Helena's body was overrun with pleasure and her mind lost the ability to formulate sentences as David found the right angle to hit with his cock whenever he thrusted and noticing this he kept hitting the spot, each thrust coming faster and faster until he was grunting and sweating with the demanding pace Helena's body asked of him.

David reward for his troubles came in the form of Helena's heavenly, sweet voice getting louder and louder as arousing and lustful moans escaped her throat unchecked and her cunt got tighter and tighter as her orgams built up. Feeling the grip of her vagina becoming heavenly, David changed the pace once more and started to thrust in precise, strong thrusts that made the bed move.

"Yes!" Helena screamed in pleasure and David kept feeding her body the overwhelming sensations that came every time he fucked her. Helena had grown addicted to his cock, and kept finding herself craving it more and more each day. The shivers that ran wild and drowned her in pleasure got stronger and stronger as David kept his pace and angle with Helena pinned between the bed and him and the thought of what was going to happen soon made her loose control of her body.

Instead of feeling and enjoying the build up to it, Helena reached her peak wildly and without the slightest hint of a warning; her cunt squeezing David's cock as it tried to milk his seed out of it, the feeling driving David mad with lust and making him thrust harder, locking them in a rough, merciless pace that helped Helena through her orgasm.

Helena shivered and twitched as her orgasm ran rampant all over her and it didn't took long with the strenght and pace David was fucking her to reach her peak a second time; this time the feeling becoming too much for David and he bit down on the curve of Helena's neck as he emptied his semen inside his wife, grunting and roaring like an animal as he fed his wife's cunt what it had been craving.

David emptied himself inside his wife and Helena moaned as she felt spurt after spurt of his warm cum being left inside her and filling her up with enough semen that if today was a fertile day she'd be pregnant by the weekend, and if not she'd be leaking cum all morning into her panties. She enjoyed the little pain that was David's bite and stiffled a chuckle as her husband groaned, signaling he'd finished pumping her full with his seed.

"God" David said as he laid on top of his wife, his hips making a few half-hearted residual thrusts.

"Goddess. But I like Helena better, darling" Helena's mind slipped, as happy as it was with the great way she had started the day, and she decided to just deal with the 'You and I are in a loveless marriage' thing later.

David smiled as he took in the way she had called him and decided he did have a chance to improve their marriage as he pulled out "Well, honey. I always aim to please"

"Please, no-" Helena said in a breathy moan as she felt David's cock move, her cunt still sensitive after two orgasms "Stay"

"I'm sleppy and I'm gonna crush you if I fall asleep on top of you" David was heavier than her and she might be a trainer fighter, but gravity still works the same.

Helena moved a bit on the bed, taking great care in keeping David's cock inside her at all moment as she rolled over and laid on her back, her legs wrapping at either side of David's hips "Come then...Honey"

David smiled and sleepy from the hard fucking session he just participated in, he lied on top of his wife askew, making sure he'd stay inside Helena without crushing her and asked "How about dinner together, sweetheart?"

Helena intertwined their hands and spoke a bit hesitant, wondering if they could improve their situation and actually fall in love "Sounds like a plan, dear"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a review! They're greatly appreciated!
> 
> Would you be interested in a smut with story fic where I explore this setting? I've had the idea for a while but I'm not sure if that's something people in this fandom would like to read.


End file.
